sapphire & chocolate
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: A mere locking of eyes also binds together two souls. Souls, who without each other, would otherwise be lost. -Spoby- For Ana aka starlight.and.moonbeams!


_**To My Gorgeous Readers-This is in my opinion, a little unconventional for a fanfic, but I like it, so I'm hoping you will, too. I also hope you're all doing well. Been missing you tons and just needed to write ;)**_

_**Ana—This one is all for you my darling chica. Thank you from the bottom of my heart a thousand times. You are a wonderfully creative writer, fantastic friend/listener, and truly dedicated Spobette. Love you and thank you again for all you do for me. You rock, babe ;)**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/storylines associated with PLL.**_

_**I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors.**_

* * *

_**sapphire.**_

Eyes the color of the sea. A beautiful deep blue lagoon of intrigue masked with misinterpretation. Eyes that grow icy and hard when angered, yet soften with the simplest act of kindness. Eyes that light up with the sweetest kiss, the gentlest touch, _the purest love_. Eyes that feel lost or unwhole when alone. _Eyes that continually search hers out in a crowd._

_**chocolate.**_

Eyes the color of a delicious treat. A decadent whirlpool of sugar-infused luxury hidden behind a desire to break free. Eyes that grow wide with a thirst for knowledge but also shrink back in defeat. Eyes that long for the comfort of a tender hug, a strong hand to hold, and an even stronger person to love. Eyes that seek the warmth and reassurance only he can give. _Eyes that simply cannot be without his._

_**when sapphire meets chocolate.**_

Ocean meets sand. Water meets earth. Blue mixes with brown. But even more importantly, love—_pure, sweet, endearing love_—is conveyed in a single gaze. A mere locking of eyes also binds together two souls. Souls, who without each other, would otherwise be lost, misunderstood, or neglected. Souls who might never know the meaning of the words, _te amo. _

_("I love you so much."_

"_I wanted to say that first.")_

Might never realize that everything they've ever wanted in life is standing right before them. _That everything they've ever wanted is all they'll ever need._

_("Out of Rosewood?"_

"_Well that depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_Different things."_

"_Well name three."_

"_I can only think of one right now…")_

_And for both of them, that is perfect._

**-::-**

Sapphire meets chocolate once more, blue staring lovingly at brown. He squeezes her hand ever so slightly, a smile caressing his cheeks while happiness flutters within his heart. She squeezes back with the same intensity, a look of total elation dancing across her irises.

"What?" She laughs softly.

He shrugs. "Nothing. I'm just so happy I found you."

A million butterflies' tiny wings beat against her insides. "I'm so happy I found you, too."

And then sapphire closes in on chocolate until the space between them is no more. And they kiss like there's no tomorrow, like there's no place they'd rather be. _There isn't._

And when they pull away reluctantly a few seconds later, and sapphire presses his forehead against chocolate's, chocolate remembers the first time she saw those eyes and how they won her over (_through the slats in the metal gate attached to the alley where he sat crying)._

"In finding you, I have also found myself." She says before they kiss one final time. Sapphire simply nods, recalling a similar memory as well _(one that takes place that same day and ends with him coming to the conclusion that maybe chocolate and her friends aren't so bad). _

And while neither of them say it aloud, they are both thinking the same thing.

_Isn't it funny how one look—one mere glance someone's way-can alter the course of life as you knew it?_

_**fin.**_

* * *

_**So what'd you all think? And Ana, well, it's no c'est la guerre (which by the way, I'm still totally tickled over; thanks so much again!), but I tried my best. I can't wait to see what fabulous work you have lined up! If you need "guruing," I'm here ;)**_

_**Thanks again everyone. Have an awesome weekend ;)**_

_**~Chris**_


End file.
